


You find out who your friends are.

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Eddie gets knocked down with a migraine will everyone be there for him when he needs them????Run your car off the side of the roadGet stuck in a ditch way out in the middle of nowhereGet yourself in a bind, lose the shirt off your backNeed a floor, need a couch, need a bus fareThis is where the rubber meets the roadThis is where the cream is gonna riseThis is what you really didn't knowThis is where the truth don't lieYou find out who your friends areSomebody's gonna drop everythingRun out and crank up their carHit the gas get their fastNever stop to think 'what's in it for me?' or 'it's way too far.'They just show on up with their big old heartYou find out who you're friends are
Kudos: 16





	You find out who your friends are.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Buck and I relax,he’s just checking on me. I’ve been battling a migraine today,it got worse about lunch,and he convinced me to let him take me home. We ended up going to urgent care before we came home fully,I havent’ had a migraine in so long that I didn’t have any Imitrex on hand,and I knew that over the counter meds wouldn’t touch this. They checked me over,he stayed with me the whole time,through the injection and everything. He got me home after that,Carla was there,she was doing general upkeep before she had to pick Chris up from school,Buck texted her while we were waiting at urgent care,so she at least knew what was happening. He got me settled in,helped me take a shower,and put me to bed,the medication was making me sleepy. I was worried about Chris being taken care of,but he promised that between him and Carla that he would get taken care of,and to not worry about it.

I’m so used to being on my own,taking care of him on my own,yeah I have my Tia,and Abuela,but I can’t rely on them all the time. It’s hard letting my guard down,letting someone else make sure I get taken care of,and that everything else is taken care of as well. “Easy Eddie,just wanted to check on you,see if your up for trying to eat”he murmurs as I look at him with sleepy green eyes,I’m still way out of it. “I think so Buck,I can at least try,what time is it”I murmur as I roll onto my back,trying to will myself to sit up. “It’s about 6,you’ve been asleep for awhile,we have everything under control I promise,Chris has gotten homework done,and is about to be fed”he murmurs as I let him help me sit up,my head is swimming but I do it. He puts a warm hand on my back,to help steady me,my skin is clammy,which is normal for me when I get a migraine.

I let him help me stand,then he guides me to the kitchen and helps me sit at the table,lights are somewhat dim for me,and he heads to the kitchen. I sense Chris coming over to me,as I hear her tell him to be gentle with me,then he hugs me tight. “Hey kiddo,have you been behaving”I murmur carding a hand through his hair,I know he’s worried about me,and he’s a little scared I’m sure too,I’ve not had a migraine before when he’s been around,the one time I did he was too young to remember. “Yeah,you Ok dad”he asks gently,wanting to know what’s going on.”I will be big guy,I just have a nasty headache,I just need to take it easy,the doctor gave me medicine to help make me better,I should be a little better by tomorrow”I say softly as I see him move to the chair by me,wanting to be near me.

We sit in quiet for a little while,then she comes in the room with food,he’s following behind her. She sets a plate in front of me,something easy on my stomach,grilled chicken and rice,bland. “How are you feeling hon”she asks squeezing my shoulder gently, “I’ve been better,I don’t feel as bad as before,but still sick”I murmur softly. We sit and eat,I manage to eat about half of what’s on my plate before I can’t handle anymore. “Are you done”he asks as I feel him squeeze my shoulder,making me jump,he snuck up on me. “I think so,I can’t stomach anymore”I murmur as I let him card a hand through my hair,we’re different with each other,a little more affectionate. “OK,let’s get you to the couch alright,in a bit I’ll help with a shower,your all sweaty”he murmurs as I let him help me.

He guides me to the couch,and he helps me lay down and get me settled,pulling a blanket over me. He turns the TV on,to a nature documentary,and he leaves it on low,then he sits by me. “You hanging in there alright Ed”he asks gently as I feel him rub circles in my palm,comforting,safe. “I think so,it’s getting better,I feel bad that you guys are having to help with everything”I murmur,it’s hard on me to let my guard down,trust others to help when I need it. “Don’t be,you know we don’t mind,you’d do the same for us”he murmurs softly pausing his motions for a moment. We sit in quiet for awhile,then I hear Chris come into the room,she’s already helped him bathe,and he’s ready for bed. “Good night daddy”he says softly hugging me. “Good night buddy,I’ll see you in the morning”I murmur kissing him on the cheek. “I’m going to get him to bed then head out,do you think you guys will be alright for the night”she asks gently as I let her card a hand through my hair.

“I think so,I’m just going to sleep”I murmur softly as she nods,then she heads out of the room,with him in tow. She gets him to bed,then she leaves,just leaving us for the night. “Are you ready for a shower”he asks gently, “I think so”I murmur as I let him help me up. We head to the bathroom,and once there he starts the shower,checking the temperature for me. I undress and get in,then he leaves the room for a moment to give me privacy and to go remake the bed,the sheets were sweat soaked from earlier. The hot water feels good on my skin,I let it run over my head,easing the pounding,easing the tension. Before I know it I’m done,and I get out,wrapping a towel around myself. I head out into the bedroom,and he’s digging through my drawers,trying to find something for me to wear,and for him to wear. The bed is made,with new sheets,and the old sheets are gone,probably in the laundry room.

“Did the shower feel good”he asks as I let him hand me a tshirt and a pair of shorts,I dry off and start to get changed. “Yeah it did Buck,it helped a little bit”I murmur as I let him help me pull my shirt over my head,I do the shorts myself,then he guides me to the bed. I let him help me get under the covers,pulling the sheets over me,and I settle on my side. It’s sort of later,it’s almost ten,and it’s been a long day and we’re all tired. I hear him get changed,then he leaves the room to go brush his teeth I assume,then he comes back and get’s in bed with me. This is only the third time he’s ended up in bed with me,I know he just wants to keep an eye on me,be there in case I need him. Before I know it I’m out like a light,safe and sound,knowing I’ll be alright somehow,that we’ll get through this,and they’ll make sure I’m taken care of.


End file.
